sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
A Forgotten Past, A Lost Future.
'A Forgotten Past, A Lost Future' Is an ongoing fan-fiction created by MissAquaAnime. It will host many fan characters and is told from the points of view from multiple characters. Without spoiling anything, it will host action, emotion and possibly romance. Chapter 1: Breakfast. I barely had enough time to wipe the sleep out of my eyes as I shot out of bed like a rocket, brushed my hair and teeth swiftly. I rushed towards the kitchen, shoving on my slippers as I stumbled through the hallway. Using my tail to flick the stove alight, I plucked out a pan from my top drawer and slammed it onto the stove's now scorching hot surface. "What would she like today...." I murmured as I searched through the cupboard before plucking out a spice container labelled; 'Charlie's Scorchin Chilli!' I pouted my lips at the thought of having to eat something spicy for breakfast, but decided to go with it anyways; plus she'd love it. Used my tail to grasp a knife, flick it into the air and land into my left hand, as I took a cucumber from the fridge drawer with my right. I began to finely cut the cucumber into slices, throwing them into the pan to let them crisp up when I was done. Whilst I waited for them to cook, I created a spicy sauce using some left over soy-sauce, the chili flakes and whatever else I could find in my mess of a kitchen. I popped two slices of toast into the toaster, took the cucumbers out of the pan and spread them on the toast once it popped. I was even able to garnish the two slices with the sauce just as Spirit walked in. "Good-morning Spirit!" I chirped happily as I pulled out a chair for her to sit on, "How did you sleep?" Spirit stared at me with that lifeless expression of hers, before finally speaking; "It's sleep, how can it go good or bad?" If it was anyone else, I would've told them off for being rude, or even slapped them; especially with that face she had when Spirit said it. Well, the face she has when she says a lot of things. It's an odd expression, her mouth is slightly arched into a frown and her eyes look as if she was glaring at you in a toxic manner, but her tone of voice always contradicts her expression, as if Spirit had forgotten what expressions fit which mood. I almost got lost in my thoughts, but was still able to make a comeback to Spirit's sort-of rudeness. "Well, you could have a nightmare, or a good dream." I smiled as I handed Spirit a knife and fork, "I had one of those." She said simply as I poured a glass of juice for the both of us, "A dream?" She shook her head. "A nightmare?" Spirit stared at me for what seemed like hours before the arch in her mouth became more noticable. "It felt more like a vision." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Spirit The Cat Category:Frostbite The Fox Category:Action Category:Sad